Stars Align Fate
by Sachigo
Summary: The Kingdoms have always lived in peace with one another. However, the Catakin Fractions feel they have been wronged by the Kingdoms for being thrown out. They're about to start a war, and Jasper, the Prince of Thiella, goes to awake a being that everyone fears. The Goddess that balances the world around him. It is considered treason, but Jasper wants to stop the war.


**Stars Align Fate**

**The Story:**

The Kingdoms have always lived in peace with one another. However, the Catakin Fractions feel they have been wronged by the Kingdoms for being thrown out. They're about to start a war, and Jasper, the Prince of Thiella, goes to awake a being that everyone fears. The Goddess that balances the world around him. It is considered treason, but in order to stop this war, Jasper knows that he must do whatever it takes to keep the world around him at peace.

**Characters:**

Kingdom of Thiella:

King Abel: The old ruler of Thiella. His wife and queen, Myra, has been with him for over 10 years. He is kind and wise, and hopes that his son, Jasper, will be able to rule the throne with grace, justice, and integrity. Abel is a kind man, and a very fair leader.

Queen Myra: The queen of Thiella. While her husband is the kind soul, Myra is the one who oversees the dungeons. She herself is a graceful person, and will show some mercy to those who deserve it. But she is harsh, and if she is wronged, she will get that person back. She wishes that Jasper would find a wife so he can rule with a thoughtful other.

Prince Jasper: The absent-minded prince. To be honest, he is quite the revolutionary thinker. However, he's pretty lazy, so he doesn't bother to try to do anything he thinks off. He's a quiet and soft-spoken fellow, but he does love his books. Jasper is one to save an abandoned animal if he really feels like it, and it's why he has so many in his castle.

Princess Lillian: The fiery-tempered sister to Jasper. She's much more demanding, and resents her brother for being able to take the throne. She would have it herself if she could, but that is not to be. She does have a reputation of being nice though, but only because she has to be.

Tenure Maids:

Lyric Lowry: A very quiet and happy maid. She loves her job, but not many people treat her nicely. She loves to sing, and Jasper and Abel will sometimes call her just to hear her sing. She also is a confident for Jasper, but she hasn't told anyone that. Just like she should.

Denise Cameron: The get-to-it type of maid. She gets her work done and thats it. She hates staying too long to work, and will constantly complain about it. She is the one that will slap a person who even thinks about touching her. She's rumored to have a soft side though, and people always try to bring it out of her. It always fails.

Skye Mills: One of the older maids. She watches over the other two as they are both still young. She does care for the royal family, and would do anything in her power to help them. As it is…She may have learned some magic spells…But I never told you anything.

Military Commander:

Rowan Snider: Grumpy and old, he hates the happiness some people have. But he is dutiful, and fights for the royal family's life. He is a battle hardened soldier, and supports the war that is coming. Another chance to fight out in the field!

Kingdom of Adrerrawen:

King Jamir: The harsh ruler of Adrerrawen. While it is a prosperous kingdom, many claim that the streets run rampant with soldiers everywhere. They cheat and steal anything they want. The king doesn't care, but many of the common citizens do.

Princess Eva: The only sole heir to the Adrerrawen throne. She wishes to change the conditions around the town, but she cannot do this by herself. She's looking for a revolution, something that can truly change the outcome of the Kingdom's fate. Only one person can do that for her…Any bets it's a guy? *wink*

Jayden Harper: A common folk in the Kingdom of Adrerrawen. He somehow finds a way to make it to the castle, and there, his fate is changed. However, with the Goddess awoken, other gods and goddesses have all awaken over the land. Jayden may just find that he will befriend one of them… (Man Major Spoiler Alert? XP)

Kingdom of Ceraweth:

Queen Kadence: The young ruler of Ceraweth. With her parents both dead by some mysterious illness, she, at 15, has to take care of the kingdom. It's a big job for such a young ruler, and she needs the help from everyone she knows. She's timid and afraid of making the wrong decisions for her country.

Council of the Royals:

Tilly Reid: The passionate council member. once she makes a stand on an issue, she always pulls through with it. She tries her best to help Kadence with the problems in Ceraweth, and is always someone that will do whatever it takes to help a friend in need. Probably the one with the fiery temper.

Millie Elliott: The shy and quiet one. Rarely speaks up in the council decisions. However, if she does say something, the council takes it to heart, and will try their best to consider her opinion. Her sister is much more outgoing than her.

Aubri Elliott: The twin sister to Millie. She is outspoken, and between her and Tilly, they make quite a riot in the council room. Almost all the time they end up beating the boys in their decisions. However, there have been times when they listen to reason.

Rylen Keller: He's the calm voice of the Council. He always puts reasons out there that people have to consider. Many times, he's the reason the girls back down and give up on their argument. He also is the ladies man, and that's also another reason that the girls will back down. He only has his eyes set on one girl though.

Maverick Roth: The brains of the council. While Rylen uses reason, Maverick backs it up with facts. He also wears glasses, and will push them up before saying a very important fact. Whenever this happens, the girls will roll their eyes and laugh for a while before hearing the fact out.

Catakin Fractions:

Nyanse: A cheeky cat-girl. Her half-cat nature makes her speedy and stealthy. She's got quite the temper around people, but her heart is true. She is part of a resistance that wants to stop the war. However, most people don't believe in the resistance. This makes her life hard, and she has to stay low so she won't be killed.

Guerre: The leader of the revolution war. He is a wolf breed, and it give him the ability to talk to people without using words. He is also a fast and brutal fighter. Together with his second-in-command, Kakumei, they make a formidable team.

Kakumei: A bear breed of the Catakin Fractions. He is a brutal fighter, having the strength of a bear. He is quite slow though, in both mind and body. However, he is a tough fighter, and can be relied upon when he is needed.

Iawanan: The leader of the resistance trying to stop the war between the Catakin Fractions and the Kingdoms. He is half-bird, which means he has very cool wings! Nyanse looks up to him a lot, and he does have a way with children.

Mortiga: The second-in-command of the resistance. She is half-rabbit, and it gives her deadly speed. She's a pretty hot looking girl, (At least, everyone says she's pretty sexy…) and loves to flirt with all sorts of guys. She's willing to look for peace between the nations, which is why she joined the resistance in the first place!

Gods and Goddesses:

The Center Being - Genevieve the Pure White: A young girl by appearance. In the old chronicles, she was the one who was said to be the savior of all mankind. She watches over everyone in the center of the world, but only in a deep sleep. It is said that if you awaken her, all the Gods and Goddesses of the old chronicles will awaken too, and everyone will be in danger of the wrath they bring.

_Hey all! This is Sachigo again with a new Story!_

_Now I know the Gods and Goddesses section is lacking, and this is where I will need help from all of you who are going to read this story._

_I want to know what types of Gods and Goddesses you have in mind, and what they would be in the old chronicles._

_I would love any ideas or suggestions you have! If there aren't that many, I still have a few ideas I would like to try._

_Thanks if you submit any entries! _


End file.
